crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
DSR-1
The DSR-1 is an accurate, powerful sniper rifle. It has a single zoom scope, with a zoom between the first and second scope levels of the M700 and the AWM. The DSR has several advantages and disadvantages over its competitor: the AWM. The benefits of the DSR-1 is that it's lighter, fires faster, is semi-automatic (remain in-scope after firing), has a far more accurate no-scope than the Dragonuv or the AWM, a slightly faster reload time, and is a one-shot kill to the torso or head, but not to the arms and legs. The disadvantages of the DSR-1 are the high rank-requirement (Master Sergeant 1) and the price. The sniper rifle is available at the Item Shop for 68,000 GP, which makes it hard for beginning players to obtain this gun. Moreover, it's not possible to scope out immediatly after firing, making it less attractive to quick-scopers. The DSR-1 has only a single zoom (which can be good or bad depending on your preferences). The DSR-1 is often used as a long-range sniper. The switch time (time between selecting weapon and being able to fire) is longer than other snipers, but not actually as long as most people think; it can start firing after the second click (when pulling the reload trigger). All in all, the DSR-1 is a very effective, sniper rifle, and is a great alternative to, if not a replacement for, the AWM. Variants *'The DSR-1 Digital Camo' is added to Indonesian CrossFire at 6th July 2011, features a digtal camo and +5 ammo. This can be acquired from Black Market ZP crates (Cash Capsule). In CF Vietnam and CF China, it's available in the Item Shop. Also available on CF PH in Mega Lotto *'DSR-1 Rusty' - DSR-1 Variant that has a rusty skin. +2 ammo, available on CF PH in Mega Lotto *DSR-1 Blood Eagle This Weapon can be obtained temporary in CF China for CF points (ZP) Trivia *In Indonesian version of CrossFire, DSR-1 can only be obtained via Black Market ZP Crates. *In-game the DSR -1 is semi-automatic, but in real life it is a bolt-action rifle. *You can actually see the bolt move by your character whenever you select it. *It has unusual 2 magazines, although a bullpup, the frontal magazine was just a magazine holder Summary The DSR 1 is a specialized sniper rifle (not a conversion of the standard military or hunting gun). It is adopted by German GSG 9 counter-terror group, as well as by some other elite European law enforcement agencies and certain non-European military Special Operations forces. The DSR-1 is configured into bull-pup design, with free-floating barrel. In real life the DSR-1 is a bolt-action rifle, but in-game it is regarded as a semi-automatic due to staying scoped onto a target after firing and not having to pull the bolt. It is a 1 torso hit kill weapon just like the AWM, the differences between the 2 aren't very vast, but has a notoriously accurate no-scope when standing still. The accuracy of the DSR is better than the AWM. Though many people prefer AWM because the DSR cannot immediately unscope after firing, though the zoom of the DSR is greater than AWM. The DSR's switch time (time between selecting weapon and being able to fire) is longer than that of other snipers, but not actually as long as most people think; it can start firing after the second click (when pulling the reload trigger). Comparison between DSR-1 and the AWM 'DSR-1' *The DSR-1 has a single phase scope.(1.5/2x scope) *The DSR-1 cannot unzoom after firing for about 2 seconds. *The DSR-1 has a slightly faster reload time but some players will think its slower because it reloads 2 mags. *The DSR-1 is lighter than the AWM allowing for more manuverablility. 'AWM' *The AWM has a double phase scope, which can be used depending on the range. (Has a choice of 2x or 3x) *The AWM has to unscope after each shot to load another shot. *The AWM's reload time is a little longer than the DSR-1. *The AWM is heavier than the DSR-1. Category:Sniper Rifle